Changeling
Changelings are subtle shapeshifters capable of disguising their appearance. They evolved through the union of doppelgangers and humans, eventually becoming a separate race distinct from either ancestral tree. They do not possess the full shapechanging ability of a doppelganger but they can create effective disguises at will. This ability makes them consummate spies and criminals, and many changelings live up to that potential. Changeling Racial Traits * Shapechanger Subtype: Changelings are humanoids with the shapechanger subtype. * Medium: As Medium creatures, changelings have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Changeling base land speed is 30 feet. * +2 racial bonus on saving throws against sleep and charm effects: Changelings have slippery minds. * +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks: Changelings are inherently skilled in deception and intimidation, and though they cannot actually detect thoughts as doppelgangers can, they can intuitively read body language and attitude with surprising accuracy. * Natural Linguist: Changelings add Speak Language to their list of class Skills for any class they adopt. * Minor Change Shape (Su): Changelings have the supernatural ability to alter their appearance as though using a ''disguise self ''spell that affects their bodies but not their possessions. This ability is not an illusory effect, but a minor physical alteration of a changeling's facial features, skin color and texture, and size, within the limits described for the spell. A changeling can use this ability at will, and the alteration lasts until she changes shape again. A changeling reverts to her natural form when killed. A ''true seeing ''spell reveals her natural form. When using this ability to create a disguise, a changeling receives a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. Using this ability is a full-round action. * Automatic Languages: Common * Bonus Languages: Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnome, Halfling, and Terran * Favored Class: Rogue Personality In general, changelings are prudent and cautious, preferring to take risks only when they feel that their chances of success are good or the payoff is worth it. They appreciate the finer things in life and take great pleasure in the comforts of a wealthy lifestyle when they can obtain it. They avoid direct confrontation, preferring stealthy strikes and hasty retreats whenever possible. In conversation, they are soft-spoken but have a gift for drawing out more information than the other party intends to reveal. Physical Description Changelings strongly resemble their doppelganger lineage, with only a passing nod to their human heritage. All changelings fall within the boundaries of Medium size, usually standing between 5 and 6 feet tall. Unlike true dopplegangers, changelings do have gender in their natural form, although they can adopt any shape they like, changelings have pale gray skin, and their hair is thin and fair. Their limbs are long and slightly out of proportion compared to other humanoids. Their faces have slightly more distinct features than a doppelganger's, including a hint of nose and lips, though their eyes remain blank white and the rest of their facial features don't look quite as finished as those on a human. Relations No body with any sense completely trusts a changeling. Many people, however, have reason to do business with them. Most members of other races treat changelings with extreme caution. Dwarves have little patience for their deceptive and subtle manner. Halflings, on the other hand, , enjoy matching wits with changelings, though they are often rivals in certain shady activities Alignment Changelings of all alignments exist, but most gravitate toward the neutral alignment. They focus on their own concerns without any meaningful regard for laws or morals. Many have their own code of honor but are also fiercely independent. Some refuse to engage in assassination, while others embrace that path as the most perfect form of the changeling art of deception. Changeling Lands Changelings live wherever humans do in Khorvair, blending in among them and living in their shadow. They are most commonly found in the large cities of Kharvaire, where they form the backbone of the criminal underworld, though many find more respectable work as intertainers, inquisitives, government agents, and sometimes adventurers. Changelings have no established homeland of their own. Dragonmarks Changelings never develop dragonmarks, though they can mimic a marks form if not its power Religion Many changelings revere the deity known as the Traveler, one of the Dark Six. Others folow a personal philosophy of perfect form, in which physical transformation is a mystical practice symbolizing spiritual purification. This philosophy is curiously amoral, and its practicioners include both assassins and saintly ascetics. Language Changelings speak Common, which allows them to move easily among humans and members of all other races. They often learn as many other languages as they can to facilitate a multitude of disguises. Names Changeling names are usually monosyllabic and seem to other races more like nicknames than proper names. In fact, changelings collect names and may go by entirely different names in diferent social circles. They make no distinction between male and female names. Male and Female Names Bin, Dox, Fie, Hars, Jin, Lam, Nit, Ot, Paik, Ruz, Sim, Toox, Yug. Adventurers Changeling adventurers might be fleeing from past crimes, seeking revenge for a wrong done to them, or striving for spiritual perfection through the use of their shapechanging abilities. Others are driven to adventure through a simple lack of other palatable opportunities: changelings who are not inclined toward crime or stealth often have difficulty finding steady work.Category:Race Category:Races of Eberron Category:Eberron Campaign Setting